Greenflame
by A Huge Fangirl
Summary: Nya is feed up with Kai and Lloyd crushing on each other and decided to do something about it.


**Hey y'alls! I wrote this because it's my friend's birthday this month and she loves Greenflame (but I'm team Kailor) so I wrote this for her. (After Time Bros) Enjoy.**

Lloyd sat on the deck of the bounty looking out at the stars. Lloyd was happy that they kept the bounty around when they moved into them temple, the bounty was kinda calming for him. As Lloyd looked at the stars, memories of his dad und uncle flooded to him. Lloyd really missed them when he realised something. Misako, his mother. What if she left him again? What would he do then? Yeah he had his brothers and sister but they weren't his blood family.

Kai noticed Lloyd on the bounty's deck again,

"Lloyd's been spending a lot of time on the bounty recently." Jay stated,

"Well he has just lost Sensei Wu." Kai replied,

"Maybe you should talk to him Kai." Nya suggested,

"Why me?" Kai asked, interested in why Nya volunteered him and not Misako who was in the room,

"Out of us ninjas, you're the closest to him. He talks to you the most." Nya explained. Kai walked out of the room and walked over to Lloyd who didn't notice him,

"You ok?" Kai asked and Lloyd spun around, "Sorry did I scare you?" Kai asked,

"No. Just, lost in thought." Lloyd replied as he turned back to the stars. Kai moved so he was now next to Lloyd,

"What you thinking about?" Kai asked,

"It's just…*sigh*…I've lost dad and I've lost uncle. What if I lose mum. She's the only blood family I got left." Lloyd explained,

"You won't lose Misako. I won't allow it." Kai stated as he placed a hand on Lloyd who turned to him and now looking directly in his eyes, "I know what's like to lose for family and only having 1 left. I don't want anyone else feeling that feeling. Misako isn't going anywhere." Kai explained,

"Thanks." Lloyd replied. The 2 stood there, staring into each other's eyes when, the gong for dinner sounded. The 2 men looked towards the temple and soon started to walk back,

"Dam it!" Nya whisper-shouted,

"What?" Jay asked, hearing his girlfriend's sudden statement as she looked out the window,

"We need some rope or something like that." Nya stated,

"Why?" Jay asked,

"Reasons." Nya replied, 'Zane couldn't have wait a few more minutes?' Nya thought as she and Jay headed to the dinning room.

After dinner, Lloyd and Kai where in their rooms and Nya was in hers, trying to think of a plan when there was a knock on her door,

"Yeah?" Nya called out and Jay walked in, "What's up?" Nya asked,

"You know how you wanted rope earlier?" Jay asked,

"Yeah." Nya replied,

"Was it to hook Kai and Lloyd up?" Jay asked,

"How did you know?" Nya asked,

"I noticed at dinner that Lloyd and Kai were giving each other little glances while the other wasn't looking." Jay explained,

"They've been doing that for quite a while now." Nya replied,

"How long?" Jay asked,

"Not sure but it's been going on for a long while and I'm feed up with it. They were so close earlier." Nya explained,

"Would a closet work?" Jay asked,

"Nah. None of the closets her are big enough for the 2." Nya replied. The couple thought about it for a bit when Jay got an idea,

"But their rooms are." Jay stated,

"Huh?" Nya asked,

"Lock them in one of their rooms together for a while." Jay suggested,

"We'll do Kai's cos I can prep it without being suspicious." Nya explained. Soon the 2 were working out the details until their plan was ready.

The next day, Kai and Lloyd were doing some extra training so Nya took the opportunity to set up Kai's room for later on. Nya added a lock on Kai's room so they couldn't escape without Nya or Jay letting them out, placed some hidden cameras so she and Jay could watch what was happening and decided when to let them out and a hidden speaker on the doorframe,

"They're coming." Jay stated as he poked his head in,

"Everything's ready." Nya replied as she ran out of Kai's room and stood next to Jay. Kai and Lloyd walked around the corner,

"So what did you want to talk about?" Kai asked Nya,

"Well…" Nya started as she and Jay slowly moved so Kai and Lloyd's backs were to Kai's room and Jay and Nya were in front of them,

"Well what?" Kai asked,

"Now!" Nya stated as Nya pushed Kai and Jay pushed Lloyd so they landed in Kai's room and Jay quickly closed the door and Nya locked it,

"Nya! Jay! Let us out!" Kai demanded but Nya and Jay had already ran to Jay's room to watch the whole thing unfold,

"What is this about?" Lloyd asked,

"No idea." Kai replied.

Nya and Jay watched Kai and Lloyd but nothing was happening,

"Looks like they need some help." Jay suggested and Nya nodded in agreement as she started to play a recording of something she caught Kai say when he thought he was alone at training,

"*Sigh* Man I'm an idiot. Why do I think I have a chance with Lloyd? He's so sweet and kind and he doesn't let his past define him. He's way out of my league." Kai stated over the recording. Lloyd was blushing so hard when he heard that and Kai was as red as his suit from embarrassing,

"Need more convincing?" Nya asked Jay,

"Need more convincing." Jay agreed and Nya started to play a recording of something she heard Lloyd say while she was passing his room,

"Someone ships me and Kai? No way. Last I checked, he was as straight as a pole. If he even thought I had a slight crush on him, he'd freak." Lloyd said over the recording. Now both Kai and Lloyd were as red a Kai's suit,

"Come on. Say something." Nya whispered to the screen,

"So. Was that true?" Kai asked, awkwardly,

"Was yours?" Lloyd asked back,

"Yeah." Kai whispered,

"I thought you liked Skylor." Lloyd stated,

"It wouldn't work." Kai replied before silence came back to the room,  
"Just 1 more push should do it." Nya stated,

"More recordings?" Jay asked,

"Video this time." Nya replied as she used Jay's laptop to hack into Kai's computer and pull up a video,

"Kai!" Lloyd alerted when he saw what was going with Kai's computer,

"What the?" Kai stated as he rushed over to try and stop it when a video popped up. It was of just Kai sitting at his desk looking at the webcam on the computer,

"Nononononononono." Kai was muttering under his breath as he tried to pull the video down but only Nya could pull it down,

"Should I?" Nya asked,

"Too late now." Jay replied as Nya hit 'play' and the video began to play. At this point, Kai had given up and flopped onto his bed, Shoved a pillow over his head and groaned as Lloyd watched the video in curiosity,

"Lloyd. If you see this, I've somehow managed to send this to you or something. I, uh, have something I've been meaning to tell you for a while. I, uh, have feeling for you. I'm recording this because I'm sure you don't feel the same way and this way I don't have to see you freak out and yeah." Kai said to the camera before groaning and pushing the chair back, "Who am I kidding? Of course he wouldn't feel the same way!" Kai ranted as he flopped onto his bed until he turned off the camera. Lloyd sat there in amazement. Lloyd slowed turned towards Kai who was still laying on his bed, shoving his pillow over his head,

"Wow." Lloyd managed to say,

"Wow what? Wow what a loser?" Kai asked from under his pillow,

"Wow we actually feel the same way." Lloyd replied. Kai peaked from underneath his pillow to see Lloyd sitting next to him, "All this time I thought you would freak if you found out." Lloyd added,

"Your not creeped out?" Kai asked, peaking further out from underneath his pillow,

"Of course not." Lloyd replied gently, moving the pillow so Kai was exposed. When Lloyd moved the pillow, Kai see Lloyd's sweet smile, the same sweet smile that always made Kai melt,

"Do you really think this could work?" Kai asked as he sat up, now looking directly into Lloyd's emerald eyes,

"I'm willing to try." Lloyd replied, as he got lost in Kai's warm brown eyes. The 2 inched closer and didn't realise until their lips meet.

Nya was trying not to scream with excitement as she watched this unfolded. After the kiss broke Nya turned to Jay,

"I'll go free the new couple." Nya explained,

"I'll do it. If Kai hears, he'll be rampaging. Get ready to barricade the door." Jay explained and Nya nodded, after considering this. Jay went to unlock the door and when Kai heard the click, his head popped up, then looked back down at Lloyd,

"You can if you want." Lloyd stated,

"You sure?" Kai asked,

"We got time later." Lloyd winked. Kai smiled and kissed him before storming to the door,

"JAY! NYA!" Kai shouted and Lloyd giggled at his now boyfriend's behaviour.

 **What did y'alls think? Sorry if it's bad or something. It's only my 2** **nd** **story involving LBGT characters (nothing against). I'm still learning. Feedback PLEASE! Happy birthday CandyDareDevil, hope you liked it. I hope everyone liked it. I'm curious about something, let me know if you're team: Kailor, Greenflame, Skylor x Kai x Lloyd or Skylor x Lloyd. Let me know and yeah. HAVE A GOOD ONE!**


End file.
